


Monsieur désire ?

by Katana00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana00/pseuds/Katana00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la Saint Valentin, une exubérante confiserie inonde le marché sorcier : un goûteux et pur chocolat, au cœur liquide, enrobé d'un amer cacao noir. Nombres de langues gourmandes se délectent de la trouvaille d'Harry Potter. Ingénieux créateur qui ne boude pas son plaisir à croquer et sucer son invention, le soir venu. [gâterie pour les accrocs de yaoi publié sur FFNet le 14 février 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsieur désire ?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sournoisement, j’ai injecté une liqueur spéciale dans une boite de splendides chocolats, expédiée à Madame J. K. Rowling. Croyant à la gentillesse d’un fan amoureux, elle les croquera les uns après les autres. Et, sous peu, quand le charme opèrera, elle aura la subite et irrépressible envie de renoncer à la possession de ces mecs bien calibrés ! C’est là que j’interviens en les capturant et les rapatriant en France !!! Plan parfait, non ? ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Note : J’accède enfin à la requête de certain(e)s impatient(e)s. Restez calme ! Pas d’excitation ! La déception n’est pas à exclure, j’ai eu peu de temps pour composer (corriger ? oups !). Donc pardon d’avance u_u.  
> A défaut de vous présenter le lemon réservé pour Noël dernier (que j’ai fourgué au congélo en attendant le 24 décembre prochain … histoire de pas faire désordre), voici ce qui sera mon premier « vrai » lemon sur Potterland (besoin de consignes plus explicites ?). … Donc avis aux amateurs et adieu aux détracteurs. ^^  
> Oh j’oubliais ! Aux revieweuses guest, sur mes différents OS, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre ! … Maintenant, je vous laisse croquer (craquer ?) cette friandise lemoneuse ! ^^

**«Monsieur désire ?»**

 

 

 

\- « **Bonjour. Que désire, Monsieur ?** » demanda avec empressement l’hôte de l’établissement, accordant néanmoins son plus radieux sourire commercial.

La fulgurante fièvre ambiante stimulait davantage son envie de servir au mieux sa clientèle. L’impatiente queue, se bousculant avidement à sa porte, faisait frissonner de plaisir son tiroir caisse. Générer pareille cohue, en si peu de temps, était fortement jouissif. Essentiellement en cette journée spéciale qui engendrerait assurément des records en matière de chiffre d’affaires. Le 14 février décuplait la frénésie inhérente au Chemin de Traverse plus que de raison. L’excitation atteignait son paroxysme avec cette célébration moldue que l’astucieux Harry Potter avait intelligemment importé dans le monde sorcier. Par Merlin, il bénissait les papilles, soudoyées par le vice de la gourmandise, consommant avec excès et désinvolture ses affriolantes douceurs.

\- « **Mon désir est Monsieur.** » exprima pour indiscutable volonté un jeune sorcier baveux et boutonneux, se léchant les lèvres d’anticipation en pointant du doigt l’attrayant corps qu’il convoitait ardemment depuis seize longues minutes déjà.

Délai malheureusement inévitable, et pour le moins raisonnable dans le meilleur des cas !, pour parcourir la ridicule distance entre la sonnante porte de l’échoppe et la tentatrice vitrine où s’exposaient mille merveilles. Pénétrer dans l’antre des délices n’était pas chose aisée, encore plus aujourd’hui, tant la renommée et l’excellence de l’ancien héros gryffondor suscitait un vif intérêt dans la sphère magique.

Succès engendrant malheureusement une déplorable conséquence pour des connaissances d’Harry. En effet, ceux qui pâtissaient méchamment de cette concurrence était l’honorable couple Flume dont le commerce périclitait rapidement au fil des jours. « Honeydukes », la plus réputée confiserie d’antan où Harry avait effectué son apprentissage, ne faisait pas le poids face à la jeune et exubérante boutique. Au grand dam de l’ancien héros qui vivait mal cette concurrence pourtant loyale.

\- « **Monsieur désire « Monsieur Désir » ?** » grimaça le maitre des lieux quelque peu gêné.

« **Navré, je suis déjà en rupture de stock pour le « Toy Malfoy ».** » soupira-t-il théâtralement, dodelinant du couvre chef pour marquer davantage son désarroi.

Aveu qui occasionna aussitôt un soulèvement indigné et contestataire parmi la trépignante assemblée. Ce modèle de luxe, produit dans le plus pur chocolat qui soit, remportait un succès phénoménal, non démenti jusqu’ici. Exit les fades et obsolètes chocogrenouilles n’émerveillant plus grand monde ! Le « Toyboy » avait supplanté la populaire confiserie dans le cœur, ou tout au moins dans les bouches !, de chacun. Les ensorcelées grenouilles chocolatées, capables de bondir, n’exacerbait plus la curiosité instinctive.

Indéniablement, lécher le petit corps gesticulant et frémissant de l’ancien Serpentard, mû par une savante pointe de sorcellerie jalousement gardée par son créateur, attisait les appétits les plus voraces. Les adeptes des friandises amères aimaient à titiller cette exubérante figurine se pâmant exagérément sous les experts coups de langue. Harry avait su dénicher une niche commerciale des plus lucratives. Pour son plus grand plaisir, les addicts à la petite gâterie étaient toujours plus nombreux !

Or, si la quantité de ce modèle était si peu abondante, c’était en parfaite connaissance de cause. Le faible nombre d’exemplaires était certes pour jouer du fameux concept « ce qui est rare est cher », et donc nettement plus rentable !, mais surtout par caprice du tenancier qui n’aimait guère savoir le corps de son amant outrageusement croquer ou lécher par des milliers de bouches et langues anonymes ! Jamais il n’aurait songé que le « Toy Malfoy », légèrement acidulé dans son amertume, remporterait autant de succès.

\- « **Je vous conseille le « Toy Snape » tout aussi amer et pétillant en bouche.** » tenta-t-il de convaincre son jeune client, fortement déçu de ne pouvoir sucer un goûteux Malfoy.

\- « **Je préfère la saveur de Draco !** » geignit l’adolescent qui ne comptait, à l’évidence, pas lâcher son désir. Quand bien même l’obtention de celui-ci pouvait ruiner son argent de poche d’un semestre en un rien de temps !

« **Donnez-moi le modèle en exposition ! Je saurai m’en contenter !** » exigea-t-il, bien moins poliment subitement. L’addiction au Malfoy semblait rendre le client plus mordant et hautain quand le désir n’était pas assouvi !

\- « **Réservé.** » s’excusa, judicieusement penaud, Harry, ne pouvant raisonnablement pas avouer que le client privilégié était lui-même !

Durant la dernière année à Poudlard, il avait mystérieusement succombé au sémillant blondinet. Hermione Granger Weasley, sa fidèle amie, avait longtemps soupçonné l’usage frauduleux d’un filtre d’amour envers sa personne. Fumeuse théorie démentie, un soir d’ivresse, par l’incroyable aveu du brun. La guerre lui avait fait comprendre que refouler ses désirs était stupide et contreproductif pour son bonheur. Il devait assumer ses sentiments ambigus pour l’héritier s’il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie. Et notamment, en les évoquant auprès du principal concerné. Intéressé qui, à sa plus grande surprise, ne se révéla nullement réfractaire à cette confidence.

Désormais, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy mêlaient secrètement leurs existences et leurs forts caractères dans le parfum sucré de leur cocon, légèrement excentré de Pré-au-lard pour garantir un semblant d’anonymat. Traduire : loin des rodeurs objectifs journaleux mal intentionnés. Et si la majorité des personnes pensaient encore que l’idée de la figurine en chocolat blanc nappé de noir, représentant l’héritier déchu, était une éternelle moquerie envers un ancien adversaire, certains intimes du couple savaient que l’extravagante idée venait de l’intéressé lui-même.

A la seule différence, qu’au Noël passé, Draco avait réservé, exclusivement, cette petite merveille pour son gourmand amant. Amant qui avait craqué immédiatement et entrevu un intéressant concept pour sa toute jeune confiserie. Etonnamment, le sauveur s’était reconverti dans ce monde de douceur pour oublier les durs moments de sa jeunesse tourmentée. A présent, il espérait croquer la vie à pleine dent et s’enivrer du délicieux et étourdissant parfum du cacao torréfié.

 

 

**O o O**

 

 

\- « **Enfin fini !** » souffla Harry, satisfait que le ménage de la petite officine et le décompte de ses encaissements soient achevés.

Son enseigne naissante ne lui octroyait pas encore le luxe d’embaucher des commis et vendeurs pour le soulager dans ses nombreuses tâches. La sorcellerie ne pouvait parer efficacement à toutes les éventualités, surtout en étant aussi maladroit qu’il l’était ! Cependant, il ne s’en plaignait guère, gardant ainsi jalousement la main mise sur son entreprise.

De plus ses amis, à commencer par Ron et les jumeaux Weasley, rebaptisés affectueusement « le trio glouton », lui prêtaient souvent assistance en période d’affluence extrême. Sauf qu’en ce jour particulier de la Saint Valentin, Harry se voyait mal réquisitionner la joyeuse petite bande. Notamment en sachant que Ron avait planifié une romantique journée de repos avec son épouse ! Leur charmante et bruyante marmaille ayant été, pour l’occasion, placée chez mamie et papi Weasley !

\- « _Demain, repos !_ » songea-t-il, souriant, heureux de fermer exceptionnellement ce week-end pour profiter de son valentin en toute quiétude. Des mois qu’il en rêvait !

Entrepreneur indépendant en confiserie n’était en rien une sinécure ! Surtout pour un consciencieux tel que lui, s’investissant au-delà de ses forces. Les levers à l’aube étaient monnaie courante, pour ne pas dire quotidiens !, et par conséquent synonyme de sévère « serrage de ceinture » en matière de gâteries matinales ! Quant au soir ? Guère mieux ! Avec l’accablante fatigue, l’assommant d’une traite dès qu’il s’allongeait sur leur confortable couche, leur vie sexuelle frôlait le néant total. Donnant, parfois, à Harry la vague impression d’être entré en religion, au sein du plus rigide monastère qui soit !

Dès lors, harassé de sa riche journée, durant laquelle les volubiles jérémiades s’étaient enchainées en apprenant la désastreuse rupture de stock de l’élément phare, Harry en oublia même de récupérer le dernier petit « Toy Malfoy » qu’il s’était égoïstement réservé. Seule option encore imaginable pour se procurer un bref plaisir solitaire, en étant aussi fourbu qu’il l’était. Certes, cela ne rivalisait aucunement face à une « coquine intimité » avec l’original, mais à défaut c’était un exutoire qui palliait agréablement à toutes ses faims.

\- « **Mobilicorpus !** » entendit-il subitement, dans son dos, tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à verrouiller la porte arrière de son magasin d’un banal collaporta, pour regagner enfin son paisible foyer.

Lévitant grotesquement à quelques centimètres du sol, Harry n’eut pas le temps de se retourner, pour se défendre d’un finite ou d’un protego, qu’un sortilège d’expulso le poussa violemment dans le laboratoire déserté. Parfait ! Manquait plus qu’un cambriolage, accompagné d’une agression, pour épuiser ses dernières forces et retarder son si désiré retour auprès de Draco ! Sa belle nuit de Saint Valentin était définitivement ruinée !

Groggy par le choc brutal, Harry rampa difficilement jusqu’à l’îlot central pour s’y réfugier derrière, le temps de récupérer quelques forces. A n’en pas douter, cette journée aurait véritablement sa peau ! Se hissant péniblement contre le meuble, dans l’espoir de présenter une face digne, à défaut d’intimidante, à son attaquant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le visage familier ! De stupeur, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s’affala ridiculement à terre.

\- « **Alors chéri, tu capitalises sans honte sur mon corps ?** » s’avança, hautainement et hostilement, l’arrogant objet de toutes les convoitises, jusqu’à le surplomber majestueusement.

« **Tu vas cracher tout le liquide accumulé aujourd’hui !** » l’avertit Draco d’une voix torve et sérieuse lorsque sa pauvre victime chercha à se redresser.

\- « **Draco ?** » s’inquiéta éperdument Harry, son regard affolé vissé à celui sombre et métallique de son amant, terrifié à l’idée qu’il soit sous l’emprise d’un maléfice quelconque.

Lord Voldemort n’était certes plus de ce monde, mais ce n’était pas pour autant que toute menace était éradiquée ! Tapis dans l’ombre, des Mangemorts attendaient sûrement leur heure de gloire pour assouvir une sanglante et assassine vendetta. Et le fait que Draco fut autrefois l’un des disciples forcés du plus grand fléau ayant existé ne rassura nullement Harry. Aussitôt, il sonda son amant à la recherche de la plus infime marque des ténèbres, ornant indélébilement les partisans du redoutable mage noir. Harry ne tenait vraiment pas à revivre ces heures d’angoisse.

\- « **Je vais t’en faire baver.** » le menaça prétentieusement le dernier représentant de la famille Malfoy. Posant, implacablement et lourdement, son pied sur le torse du brun étourdi, il empêchait ainsi le moindre mouvement de désertion. La fuite n’était pas une option envisageable !

\- « **Draco, ne devions-nous pas nous rejoindre à la maison pour le dîner ?** » tenta, aussi posément que possible, le sorcier dominé. Au risque d’être victime, cette fois, d’un judicieux silencio si son amant estimait sa remarque importune.

Par cette parole anodine, Harry désirait désamorcer l’inévitable. Eviter tout geste regrettable, en ramenant rapidement son compagnon à la raison. Là était son unique souhait en cet instant. Perdre Draco de la sorte était proprement intolérable ! Pareille fin l’achèverait radicalement aussi.

\- « **Marre du ronronnant dîner en amoureux, terrés chez nous.** » objecta l’ancien occlumens, s’asseyant cavalièrement sur le bassin proprement cloué au parquet.

Aucun immobilus n’avait été formulé, pourtant Harry avait nettement l’impression que cela aurait pu être le cas, tant il se sentait désarmé et pitoyablement à la merci de son adversaire !

\- « **Draco, je …** » osa-t-il, une ultime fois avant d’user de la force sur l’être aimé qui réduisait dangereusement la distance entre eux. Harry ne pourrait éviter plus longtemps d’en venir aux mains !

\- « **Chut !** » ordonna prestement l’ancien serpentard, bloquant les mains qui s’apprêtaient indubitablement à le corriger sévèrement.

« **Ce soir, je veux te surprendre.** » murmura-t-il, soudainement et sensuellement, arborant un mince sourire qu’Harry capta aussitôt avec soulagement.

Tout ceci n’était donc qu’une comédie ? Une déplorable et facétieuse farce ? Rassuré, Harry ferma automatiquement les yeux et laissa choir doucement sa tête sur le parquet agréablement nourri et parfumé à la cire. Vraiment, Draco était le digne héritier de son père ! Décidément trop sadique pour son pauvre petit cœur innocent ! Son bien-être était assurément en péril avec un amoureux aussi vicieux ! Oui, un jour ou l’autre, il le terrasserait sans aucun doute !

\- « **Sais-tu combien tu m’as apeuré ?** » bredouilla-t-il, émotif, conservant néanmoins sa position de soumission. Quelques minutes lui étaient nécessaires pour recouvrer son calme légendaire.

\- « **La peur te provoque une bien étrange réaction !** » s’amusa le magnifique tortionnaire, apposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son prisonnier pour l’aider à retrouver la paix intérieure. Ou pas !

En se mouvant voluptueusement contre lui, Draco avait noté un début d’érection, pour le moins conséquente et inopportune en pareille circonstance !, contre son attractif postérieur. Encouragé par l’ardeur de son homme, dont les mains se faisaient nettement plus baladeuses maintenant qu’il avait repris du poil de la bête, le petit Prince déchu entama audacieusement les hostilités. Peu lui importait d’être taxé d’impudique ou d’insolent, Draco avait simplement et purement envie d’Harry !

\- « **Te reste-t-il du chocolat fondu ?** » se renseigna-t-il, en un fort halètement, se redressant suffisamment pour dénuder, plus aisément et partiellement, son corps afin de l’offrir aux yeux d’émeraude clairement affamés.

Les masculines épaules opalines attirèrent immanquablement l’attention du confiseur tourmenté, qui s’imaginait fort bien les croquer à belles dents. Or, ce qui le ravit et l’envoûta davantage furent les frondeurs tétons, dissimulés sous la chemise de soie nacrée. Instinctivement, Harry porta la main sur eux et les caressa éhontément. Sans vergogne, il les malaxait jusqu’à plus soif. Les sentir se durcir à son contact attisait fortement son désir. Et contempler Draco se frottant sensuellement contre lui, en gémissant joliment l’achevait littéralement. Le confiseur dégustait ferme ! Draco était, à juste titre, la plus royale et succulente des sucreries !

\- « **Juste un doigt, je crois.** » déglutit difficilement Harry, se souvenant de la question posée voilà de cela quelques minutes.

Ne pouvant s’empêcher de lorgner encore et encore la belle et pâle marchandise, le confectionneur de génie se l’imaginait nappé de chocolat à des endroits particulièrement stratégiques. Sa salive eut, dès lors, bien plus de mal à étancher sa soif !

N’y tenant plus, ses impulsives et aventureuses mains négocièrent un habile voyage vers l’aine oppressée du blond qui cambra spontanément le dos à ce diabolique effleurement. Désireux d’initier proprement un déferlement de sensations sauvages chez son amant, grâce à de savants touchers, Harry quitta sa position de soumis. S’asseyant confortablement, il négocia une emprise charnelle et totale sur Draco qui se pâma merveilleusement.

\- « **Quel dommage !** » déplora celui qui n’avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, voyant s’échapper à regret un fantasme des plus coquins. A l’évidence, les deux jeunes sorciers se valaient bien !

Se calant, en toute confiance, entre ces larges mains expertes, Draco ne savait plus s’il devait gémir, pleurnicher ou hurler. L’esprit embrumé, inondé de pensées obscènes, il ne savait raisonnablement plus à quel saint se vouer. A quels doigts devait-il prêter toute son attention et accorder des louanges ? Aux imposants, distillant merveilleusement sur ses reins une ravageuse et électrisante chaleur, ou aux prodigieux excellant à raider vicieusement et sublimement son membre gorgé ? Tous se disputaient admirablement la perfection. A tel point que Draco crut défaillir, sans plus attendre, à plus d’une reprise !

\- « **Ca ne va jamais … contenter … mon insatiable appétit.** » voulut-il mystifier son partenaire, s’accrochant désespérément aux larges épaules.

Loin d’être dupe et aussi crédule, Harry sourit malicieusement à cet honteux mensonge. Gêné d’être désormais aussi transparent, Draco initia un baiser pour détourner subtilement l’attention. Baiser qui se serait voulu bref, si seulement l’ancien gryffondor n’était pas aussi vorace. Avec Draco, Harry s’étonnait encore de ne pouvoir se contenter d’un simple et fugace échange. Invariablement, sa perpétuelle gourmandise amenait à des partages qui s’éternisaient. Loin d’incommoder cependant les deux protagonistes !

\- « **A moins de fondre le dernier … « Toy Malfoy ».** » suggéra le brillant propriétaire, véritablement à court de neurones pour réfléchir plus avant, suite au délicieux moment.

\- « **Excellente initiative !** » le félicita vivement l’appétissant original, retrouvant toute sa verve et son entrain passagèrement affligés.

« **Je serai curieux de te voir … « me » sucer goulument.** » enchaina-t-il, léchant et suçotant sans vergogne la frémissante pomme d’Adam qui jouait au yoyo infernal dans la gorge désespérément asséchée.

Etait-ce la lassitude due à sa laborieuse journée ou la fièvre inhérente à la folle envie de posséder furieusement son compagnon, mais Harry crut entendre un « revigor » faiblement murmuré contre sa gorge. Draco croyait-il que l’intervention de la sorcellerie était nécessaire pour le « réveiller » ? Si oui, il se fourvoyait joliment. Son seul contact suffisait à l’électriser et ragaillardir le petit patron. Pour preuve, les encombrants vêtements furent invités à disparaitre instamment !

\- « **Tiens-tu réellement à me voir te …** » bafouilla Harry, désarmé que son amant puisse vouloir assister à pareil spectacle des plus gênants. Sacrément équivoque en pareilles circonstances !

Non pas que ce serait la première fois que le jeune sorcier cèderait et s’adonnerait à cette gourmandise ! Harry n’était pas un saint, malgré les croyances populaires véhiculées. Cependant, les nombreuses autres fois, il prenait grand soin de s’isoler, convenablement, pour ne pas se faire surprendre en délit de faiblesse. Et surtout la bouche pleine du mignon petit Malfoy qu’il emprisonnait avec régal et concupiscence !

\- « **Oh que oui !** » soupira la sensuelle voix, dont l’intonation ne laissait nul doute sur le besoin d’assouvir promptement le croissant appétit envahissant tout son être.

« **Ensuite, je te ferai une … démonstration de mon aptitude … à te dévorer.** » promit-il, bien décidé à faire perdre la tête au sensible chocolatier qui s’émoustillait d’un rien.

\- « **Mais … je n’ai aucune confiserie à mon effigie !** » rétorqua de but en blanc Harry, qui avait toujours refusé de se confectionner en modèle réduit.

Bizarrement, le confiseur était moyennement attiré par l’idée de croiser quelqu’un léchouillant ouvertement, avec délectation, un simili Potter. Déjà qu’il regrettait amèrement d’avoir commercialisé, à faible échelle encore heureux !, la figurine de son amant, ce n’était sûrement pas pour se vendre lui-même. Hors de question ! Son inconscience avait des limites !

\- « **Je ne parlais pas d’une vulgaire copie.** » le taquina Draco, enfouissant négligemment sa main vers une contrée largement domestiquée à présent.

« **Je te dévorerai toi. … En chair et … en muscle.** » ajouta-t-il, titillant fiévreusement puis tétant tendancieusement l’un des lobes rougissant.

« **Ta « gousse » va se durcir et se dresser sous ma langue.** » conclut-il, caressant sensuellement l’emballage, seul survivant miraculeux au récent dépouillement !, contenant sa friandise préférée.

Aussitôt, le boulimique Harry l’abandonna brièvement. Juste histoire de se ruer dans la boutique pour récupérer le modèle d’exposition réservé. Temps que Draco mit judicieusement à profit pour farfouiller, allègrement et sans gêne aucune, dans le frigo professionnel, à la recherche d’une douceur à se mettre sous la dent. Impatient de rejoindre son surbooké conjoint, pour célébrer en bonne et due forme la journée consacrée aux amoureux, il n’avait pas pris la peine de se restaurer convenablement. Belle erreur sachant l’intensive et future occupation, qui brûlerait vigoureusement la moindre parcelle de son énergie ! Son appétit sexuel était plus coriace que l’appel de son ventre, pouvait-il réellement lutter ?

Harry, revigoré par la suite du succulent programme, le retrouva légèrement penché, explorant minutieusement la réserve alimentaire. Se croyant, semble-t-il, dans leur nid douillet, Draco, illuminé par la pâle lumière du frigo, balançait tranquillement et harmonieusement son derrière en chantonnant un air connu de lui seul. Qui aurait seulement cru que l’hautain et détestable élève de Poudlard fut un jeune homme pouvant présenter une face aussi incongrue et charmante ?

Se sentant subitement observer, scruter serait plus juste !, l’exhibitionniste se redressa sans brusquerie. La délicieuse vision, qu’il exposa fièrement, fit monter aussitôt d’un degré supplémentaire la température chez le chocolatier, qui présentement fondait littéralement. Un Draco absolument dénudé, aux lèvres et aux doigts barbouillés de fraîche chantilly, était érotiquement insoutenable. Surtout avec un air mutin et polisson sur ce visage qui se voulait faussement angélique.

\- « **Monsieur désire ?** » enchérit-il, d’une voix excessivement lascive, devinant que son attitude décomplexée ne laissait pas de marbre son vis-à-vis. Franchement, seul un aveugle ne l’aurait pas remarqué !

Nonchalamment, le sculptural modèle ferma la porte du meuble ménager pour s’y appuyer de manière outrancièrement suggestive. Remontant subrepticement l’un de ses pieds, le long de la couverture métallique froide, il exposa davantage son délectable et aphrodisiaque corps. L’anatomie était superbement équilibrée, taillée comme le plus pur des diamants. Les yeux d’émeraude, qui le convoitaient avec concupiscence, ne voyaient aucune retouche à effectuer sur cet ouvrage naturellement divin. Aucune aspérité ni irrégularité à corriger sur l’alléchant grain de peau.

Harry, hypnotisé par le désir de s’allier intimement à cette prodigieuse féérie, se contenta de progresser, sans un mot. Le silence rendait l’instant plus exceptionnel et solennel que toute parole superflue. S’approchant jusqu’à coller l’appétissant frondeur à la froide paroi, il inclina tendrement son visage vers celui exquisément souillé. Avec toute la méticulosité, dont il faisait quotidiennement preuve dans son travail, Harry entreprit de lécher l’intégralité de la crème fouettée ourlant les lèvres, lâchées il y a de cela quelques minutes à peine. Incontestablement les lèvres de Draco étaient addictives. Harry se sentait de plus en plus avide de soumettre le bel éphèbe, au souffle tellement erratique qu’il trahissait l’ampleur de son excitation. Pareil traitement rendait assurément inutile tout revigor !

\- « **Te travailler au corps.** » exulta-t-il, péniblement mais pour le moins ravi de se frotter à nouveau à ce redoutable pêché de luxure.

« **Il est grand temps d’user de … mon rouleau à pâtisserie …** » sourit-il, espiègle, basculant imperceptiblement son bassin vers l’avant pour traduire clairement sa pensée. Ressentir du désir pour Draco était un réel plaisir.

« **… avant que cette charmante … matière première ne se … refroidisse trop.** » ajouta-t-il, plaquant, plus insidieusement, le corps dénudé jusqu’à lui couper proprement le souffle.

En tant que chocolatier expérimenté, Harry savait pertinemment que la chaleur facilitait aisément le travail de moulage. D’une main décidée et avide, il saisit fermement les fraîches et fines cuisses laiteuses qu’il obligea à se nouer sans concession autours de lui. Sans aucune entrave, Draco se laissa manipuler au gré de la fantaisie de son assaillant. Se contentant seulement de s’agripper au cou, pour ne pas risquer de s’effondrer le moment venu. Par Merlin, combien il aimait être dirigé aussi rudement !

Incapable de participer davantage, tant l’émotion le submergeait sous les savoureux attouchements, Draco se contenta d’émettre d’hésitantes sonorités envoûtantes. Seconde fois de la soirée qu’Harry lui ôtait toute volonté et autorité. Or, en toute honnêteté, vu l’excellence du maestro, peu lui importait, présentement, d’être celui qui se soumettrait. Durant toute la nuit si la nécessité l’exigeait !

Appréciant l’expérience à sa juste valeur, Draco ne put que noter, distraitement au passage, que ses doigts étaient encore partiellement recouverts de chantilly. Machinalement, telle une impérieuse évidence, il les présenta à l’ardente bouche de son amant qui s’empressa de les sucer consciencieusement. Opération incendiant un peu plus les corps proche de la fusion.

\- « **Harry …** » gémit-il douloureusement, en totale détresse de n’être encore comblé.

Cette sulfureuse scène l’ayant définitivement appâté et corrompu, impossible de se résigner à n’être finalement qu’un simple spectateur ! Canalisant le peu de force le parcourant encore, à l’aide du sempiternel revigor, il batailla, bec et ongles, pour obtenir enfin sa part de plénitude. Le sortilège agissant, brutalement, ses lèvres s’entrechoquèrent à celles dominatrices pour y trouver un second souffle. Enflammant de plus belle le désir dans leurs deux corps à l’abandon. Oubliant la crème, dont il ne restait désormais que d’infimes traces, Draco empoigna la chevelure hirsute pour asséner un baiser plus affamé et dévastateur, s’il fut possible.

\- « **Maintenant !** » le somma-t-il en une hurlante et rageuse prière, décollant à peine leurs bouches pour émettre l’injonction suprême.

« **Donne-moi ta liqueur !** » ordonna-t-il vivement, mordant intensément les lèvres passionnées de son compagnon, dont les jambes flageolantes menaçaient de céder sous leur excitation exacerbée et déchainée.

La référence à l’élément secret de la recette du « Toy Malfoy », prisonnier au sein du chocolat noir et mêlant judicieusement la réglisse à la menthe liquide, fit sourire Harry. Le choix de ces deux arômes n’étant pas anodin dans la composition de la petite merveille. L’inventeur du délicieux bonbon l’avait, effectivement, parfait en y incorporant une touche évocatrice de leurs deux personnalités : réglisse pour le côté doux-amer de Draco et menthe pour le clin d’œil à ses iris, mais essentiellement pour sa force protectrice et son calme apaisant.

\- « **Je veux sentir … tes fèves … battre contre moi ! … Harry, fourre-moi !** » éructa-t-il d’impatience, enserrant énergiquement et considérablement plus la taille de son porteur de ses longues jambes galbées. Action qui eut vite fait de souder les deux parties en présence. Pour leur plus grand bonheur !

Draco n’était pas spécialement adepte des confiseries, mais étrangement les généreuses « fèves » personnelles de son amant savaient lui mettre abondamment l’eau à la bouche. Les sentir balloter, puissamment contre lui, achevait de ruiner sa raison qui filait et se perdait inexorablement vers un autre monde. Seuls ses cris incessants, mêlés à ceux d’Harry beaucoup plus sauvages qu’à l’accoutumée, témoignaient qu’il n’était pas totalement inconscient.

\- « **Abreuve-moi …** » quémanda-t-il, de sa voix saccadée, plus sensuel que jamais, à l’oreille rougissant sous l’effort continu et démesuré.

Tout comme, il se délectait des charnelles offensives soumettant sa chaude cavité, Draco raffolait excessivement de la « liqueur mentholée » pouvant s’écouler, avec ravissement, le long de sa peau échauffée. Malgré ses vaines tentatives pour la retenir en lui, amenant désespérément Harry a convulsé et jouir davantage sous cette impérieuse pression, la semence vénérée s’évadait effrontément.

\- « **Je fonds.** » avertit en un haletant balbutiement le sauveur du monde sorcier, perdant irrémédiablement pieds et s’agenouillant au sol. Sa précieuse pépite toujours dans les bras.

Harry avait raison : le « Toy Malfoy » ne remplacerait jamais l’original ! C’était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Les sensations avec Draco étaient mille fois plus excitantes, enivrantes et revitalisantes qu’avec cette pâle imitation. La confiserie, fusse-t-elle magique et ensorcelante, ne gagnerait jamais son cœur !

Intimement convaincu de cette vérité, il assaillit de plus belle son aphrodisiaque privé, jusque tard dans la nuit. La fatigue ne l’arrêtait pas, désireux qu’il était de profiter au mieux de son éphémère liberté. Ce n’est qu’une fois toutes ses forces totalement évaporées qu’Harry parvint péniblement à invoquer un transplanage qui les ramena chez eux. Sains et saufs !

Heureusement pour eux, Harry savait parfois faire preuve de maitrise, sans maladresse aucune, dans l’art de la sorcellerie ! Assurément, au réveil, Draco n’aurait pas été enchanté d’être victime d’une désartibulation !

 

 

**O o O**

 

 

\- « **Monsieur désire ?** » snoba Draco, d’une voix las et éteinte, tandis qu’Harry déposait des baisers amoureux sur sa nuque. Etait-il donc inépuisable ?

Ne daignant pas le moins du monde se tourner vers son amant terrible, qu’il jugeait responsable de son apathie et de ses souffrances, l’héritier Malfoy lui présenta ouvertement, telle une accusation, son dos et ses reins malmenés durant leur emportement. Les griffures et autres morsures étaient légion ! Harry, sous les affres de la passion, n’avait su contenir sa furieuse puissance, semblant exponentielle lors de leurs ébats répétés. Et, selon lui, cela méritait une vengeance !

Amplement étendu sur toute sa partie du lit, empiétant allègrement sur celle de son infâme conjoint si l’opportunité lui était offerte, Draco, enclin à demeurer passivement et paresseusement sous les couvertures, enfonça davantage sa tête dans l’accueillante chaleur de son oreiller. Suffisamment pour ne pas entendre les insistantes requêtes affectives du brun ainsi que les incessants bruits de l’abjecte populace déambulant à Pré-au-lard, et malencontreusement portés par le taquin vent du jour.

Passer à la casserole dans le laboratoire avait été une expérience voluptueusement excitante, il n’en démordrait certes pas !, mais trop fortement consommatrice de calories en même temps ! Aussi, rien ne supplanterait une interminable grasse matinée, dans un bon lit moelleux, pour récupérer des folies de la veille ! Et par Merlin, il ne laisserait personne perturber son sommeil réparateur ! A aucun prix, foi de Malfoy !

\- « **Toi.** » susurra inlassablement Harry, parfaitement remis de son activité nocturne, et balançant, sans gêne aucune, le drap au pied du lit pour atteindre sa cible bien-aimée.

A ses yeux, une dose quotidienne de Draco devenait vitale et salvatrice. Et pour une fois qu’il pouvait s’y adonner durant une journée entière, il n’allait nullement s’en priver ! La Saint Valentin, il comptait l’honorer dignement et jusqu’auboutisme ! Quand bien même le prétexte n’était plus d’actualité, vu la date du jour. Mais qu’importe cet infime détail !

\- « **J’ai besoin de toi.** » fredonna-t-il, mordillant le lobe aristocratique toujours insensible à son appel.

« **Draco …** » grommela-t-il de sa voix rauque, accentuant davantage ses impudiques caresses sur les belles et blanches parties charnues.

Tout aussi vertueux et curatif que la réglisse pour les anciens chinois, le blond était son élixir pour s’assurer d’une longue et merveilleuse vie. Un pur nectar éveillant agréablement et stimulant inlassablement ses facultés cérébrales les plus récalcitrantes.

Dépité de n’obtenir aucune réaction à ses attentes, suavement, il croqua la hanche chatouilleuse dont le propriétaire laissa échapper un gémissement ambigu. Etait-ce de plaisir ou d’exaspération ? Harry ne voulut point savoir et poursuivit sa diabolique torture matinale.

\- « _Le chocolat est vraiment trop aphrodisiaque, je vais le foutre … au régime !_ » se lamenta Draco, se résignant malgré tout à faire face à son agresseur et se sacrifier pour le contenter une fois de plus. Que ne ferait-il pas par amour ?

\- « **J’adore tes tendres petits choux, mais ma préférence reste assurément tes craquantes tablettes.** » sourit béatement Harry, découvrant ses tentations préférées qu’il s’empressa de lécher avec vénération et dévotion. Même naturelles, sans artifice, elles étaient à son goût.

Indéniablement, il comprenait la douloureuse affliction de sa clientèle. Au vu du modèle originel, comment résister, raisonnablement, à l’appel suscité par les aimables formes de la petite figurine Malfoy ? Autant dire que le prototype « Toy Malfoy », il le conserverait jalousement à l’abri des envieux. Sans conteste ! Franchement, lui vivant, pas moyen qu’une autre langue s’adonne à ce délicieux corps !

 

 

********** **Fin** **********

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Pas trop écœuré(e)s par cette guimauve (c’est plus digeste en édulcorant, juste un zeste, ma folie habituelle) ? Rassasié(e)s ? Envolée la frustration des autres OS ? ^^  
> Maintenant, si vous désirez que je renouvelle mon stock de potteries, vous savez quoi faire : participer ! Allez hop hop en caisse pour régler l’addition grâce à des reviews sonnantes et trébuchantes ! ^^ … Sans ça, mon imagination risque la crise … de stérilité prématurée. Je devrai alors fermer boutique ! Merci !!!! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Guest-land : Primo, (à celles osant re-jeter un noeilnoeil dans mon antre) pardon d’avoir oublié de vous remercier avant (j’ai tellement l’habitude de répondre personnellement à chacun(e) ! Promis, en punition une séance de flagellation ! ;D).  
> Ensuite, un énormissime merci à : Lantys, Guest, Eleonora75, Lilou, Lucius’lover et Hitomi G, de m’avoir lu et suffisamment apprécié pour me témoigner votre soutien. Les mises en fav ou reviewettes, j’adoooore !!! M’en goinfrerai tous les jours ! ^^  
> Ma bourde étant réparée, je vous abandonne à de meilleures lectures ! Merci à tous pour votre passage !


End file.
